Take Care Of Mist When I'm Gone
by Ghfux
Summary: Ash made a mistake that wasn't his to make. Was it because of his new friend Alex? Yes. Does he blame him? No. Alex was every bit innocent as Ash, who had 4 too many close friends and relatives murdered. Possibly Ash x Misty, Possibly May x Gary, who knows.
1. Prison

**When They're Gone**

**A Pokémon fanfic**

**Chapter one: Prison**

**Ash's POV**

"-Was committed of an unforgivable crime." I heard the warden say. Apparently he got a strange look, considering that there was a long pause before he continued. "He was charged of homicide." His voice continued to grow louder as he came closer to the cell that was home to me and my friend Alex, someone I met shortly before I was arrested. In truth, it was because of Alex that I'm here. Does that mean it's his fault? No. I don't blame him for anything.

"Who is he?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. At this point, I've lost too much to care if she thinks poorly of me being in prison.

"You mean, "who are they?" You'll see in five… four… three… two… one… and bam!" He said stopping in front of my cell.

"Oh my god! Ash did not commit homicide!" Misty shouted.

"He and his friend Alex killed Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oaks, Mr. Brock Slate, and Shawn Tu." At the mere mention of our best friends, I felt anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Ash, tell me you did not do this!" She cred.

"I could tell you I didn't do it, but that would fall under the pattern of the past three days. I could tell you I did do it, but that would be a lie. And don't think for a second that Alex is any more guilty then I am." Misty looked at the warden for an explanation, but was met by an amused look.

"First thing I've ever heard out of him besides 'It wasn't me', 'I swear I didn't do it', or 'If you don't let me go, then at least let Alex go free."

"It's true. These are my first words to anyone besides Ash since our friends were murdered in cold blood." Alex spoke up, glaring at the warden. I had never even bothered to lift my gaze off the floor.

"Today's a holiday!" The warden cried, walking to the key room…or whatever it's called.

"Ash, how could you do this?"

"You owe me five bucks." I said to Alex.

"I'll get you some when we get out." We both laughed cold, dry laughs.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked. I took my gaze off my feet for the first time in days. She almost fell over, probably from what she saw in my eyes; pure sorrow.

"We're never getting out." I said.

"No, you have a chance. The judge could decide that you're not guilty." She said, completely forgetting that she had believed we did it.

"No, he can't. We don't get the luxury of trial. They say 'their crimes were too dreadful'. We have already been tagged with huge signs saying 'death sentence'. So no Misty, we are never getting out. No, scratch that. We will get out." Alex looked at me in confusion. "We'll go outside, but we are going to go through one door: the door to the firing range."

"The firing range, Misty, is where they execute people who have committed serious crimes. And just so you know, murder is not serious enough to go through that door. If you drug someone, rape them, THEN kill them, you're through that door. If you bomb an important building, you're through that door. If you kill over fifty people at one time, you're through that door." He paused, looking at me.

"If you commit homicide," I continued, "You're through that door."

"They're really going to shoot you to death?"

"Is your name really Misty?" I shot back. I could see tears welling up in her eyes, but like I said, I have already lost too much of my life to care. She couldn't hold back, and she went running back to the door at the entrance…the door I'm never going to get to use again.

"That was a bit harsh…" Alex said, "Considering that she's probably going to be too upset to come back within the next few days, I think that you should have at least told her that tomorrow is our last day to live." That's what I love about Alex; he can be so positive when he is about to be executed.

"So tell me Alex, why are we here?"

"Oh…well… You see, I had a rival, and the rival was the head of a gang. I was a much better Pokémon trainer then he was, and I beat him a lot. So he eventually got fed up and… and… and he…"

"Yes?"

"He killed every single one of my Pokémon. He said that if he ever saw me again, he would kill me…or worse. I believed him completely, and once I was chilling at the park with my girlfriend, he happened to see me, and sadly, I saw him… He… He killed… He killed her. I was charged with homicide, but I was saved because they found the murder weapon, which didn't have my fingerprints. The same thing happened again I guess… except he used your gun so your fingerprints were on it. And if he left just me and you alive, then all the evidence points to homicide."

"No. That's a lie." I said. "There was one piece of evidence that's in our favor; my iPod."

"How is your iPod going to help us?"

"When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Brock starting to record a video. He put it down, and only then did I make my presence known. He figured I didn't see it, so I acted like I didn't. When the murder happened, the camera was perfectly aligned to see all the action."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Do you think the warden would believe that? People have Photoshop now, so the video is all the more useless. But hey, at least it makes me feel like I have at least I little hope." As I finished I heard the door open and close. "Shush, don't tell the warden. It's better if he doesn't know." I whispered.

We waited, and waited. But no one came along. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know… maybe Misty never left?" I suggested.

"No… We would have heard her sobs…"

"Hello?" We asked in unison.

"Hey guys."

"Gary? What are you doing here?"

"I'm springing you guys free."

"Don't bother. Were not worth it; considering we just killed your grandfather." I said, knowing fully well that Gary believed the lies.

"No. You didn't kill my grandfather." I raised my eyebrow. "Your gun did, and you were not in control of the gun…I saw the whole thing. I was standing behind the killer, but I couldn't kill him. It would just plop me in here as well. Oh, by the way Ashy-boy, you were right about Misty, she just ran outside with confidence so fierce you would think it was you in disguise."

**A.M.**

**There you go. Ash is in frickin prison for homicide.**


	2. Hidden Talents

**When They're Gone**

**A Pokémon fanfic**

**Chapter two: Hidden Talents**

**Ash's POV**

"That was either really dumb, or really brave." Came a voice from across the hall after Gary left. "Dawson Fern."

"Ash Ketchum." I said.

"Dude! That's harsh! You mean to say that you were framed for murdering your mother?"

"Yes. And my two best friends, and Alex's girlfriend's brother."

"The one who was killed?" I saw Alex's face harden as we came to the conclusion that he had heard everything.

"Yeah. So what was so dumb?"

"Rejecting your only chance to break free."

"No matter what I do, I'm never going to be free. If I break through the bars and escape, move to some distant country, sure I'll be free, but no man or woman can ever be free of their soul. Even if I did anyway, I'd never make it across the border without someone seeing me and turning me in. My life is hollow now, but if I go to heaven, then I have a chance of seeing my friends and family…unless I go to hell of course. Jeez, I hope God was watching close enough to know the truth." I watched him as he laughed the dry laugh; and a came to a horrifying conclusion.

"You went through the same situation."

"I'm sorry to say, but yes. This is my one-year anniversary in jail. They wait until they have enough people to be worth the amount of ammo they go through. I've been counting down the days until I'm falsely murdered." I looked around at the different people and came to an even more horrifying conclusion: only 50% of the inmates here are guilty, and 10% of that had no choice. I estimated about 15% hadn't heard our conversation, so they weren't staring at me.

"Roughly, only thirty percent of us are guilty." I said in wonder.

"And the rest of us ain't proud." I heard from down the hall. I saw a young boy stick his head out along with a bigger man. "Say, how'd you do that?" Asked the man. "It usually takes newbies a few months of asking around to find out how many o' us are guilty. And no one has been as accurate as you. I was the first one of this batch, along with my son Charlie. There are exactly eleven people here who are guilty, and the other twelve were all framed. But me and Charlie, we're as guilty as they get."

"Well, I accidentally read Dawson's eyes, and I guess it was a hidden talent that I just now discovered."

"Well Ash Ketchum, you are one work of art. It's a shame to see someone so refined as you in prison with the likes of us. You know, we were actually betting that you would win the next Kanto competition."

"Yeah, I was going to take another go at it. By the way, how did you even know I was competing?" Dawson pointed at TV's on either side of the prison.

"They put those up as torture machines. All they show are Pokémon as to make us feel worse; that we'll never get to see one again. They don't have sound though."

"Alright ladies, now that you've introduced our new friends to the luxuries they won't get to use, it's time to go to the firing range. Oh, by the way, did I forget to mention that we're rescheduling the execution?" The warden shouted with a happy-go-lucky attitude. "Since we have enough people, we decided to do it today!"

**A.M.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: **What the hey? There is something I didn't expect you to do. **I've been reading to many dark fanfics… like, REALLY dark… Don't worry, I have a plan for this. It may include guns…**


	3. Escapé

**When They're Gone**

**A Pokémon fanfic**

**Chapter three: Escapé (eh-scap-a)**

**Ash's POV**

As we walked slowly down the firing range, I noticed there was a thick was of glass between us and the shooters, who I realized, were all prisoners. There where little slits where the guns poked out, and so that the prisoners couldn't rebel, the guns could not be removed from the slits.

I just before they began firing, I heard Alex speak. "You are really going to do this?" I realized that he wasn't speaking to the warden, who had disappeared back through the door, but he was talking to the shooters. "You see these people? You see me? We are every bit as innocent as the warden is cruel. And what are you going to do? Are you really going to shoot us dead?"

"People like us had no choice to come here." I said picking up where he was going. "We were framed; probably by the same people." I slowly started walking towards the gunner in front of me. I kept talking about how we ended up here, and by the time I reached the wall, I realized that every single warden was shouting at them to shoot us. I reached the lad, and pointed the gun at the ground.

"I was framed." Said the boy. "I killed to soon to be assassin, but I was charged of murder. At least my family is okay. All of a sudden, his head slammed into the glass and I realized he had been shot.

"Any more protestors?" One asked. "Fire at will!" The warden shouted, before realizing that all the prisoners were up against the Plexiglas wall. Due to the small slits, none of the guns could turn enough to shoot us, so they were issued back to their cells.

In the dead silence, I knew they were sending a team or something to run up and kill us all…but it never happened. All I heard was an almost constant pattern of clicking and banging. As the bangs grew louder, Alex and I herded everyone behind us. We waited in silence, until the doors burst open letting Gary, Misty, and our nice little warden tumble into the grass. The warden was quick to react, throwing Gary off him only to have his balls stomped on as Misty sprinted to us.

Suddenly, Misty fell accompanied by a bang. I stared in horror, realizing that the cops inside had taken over a rifle. I looked for blood, but all I saw was Misty's arm reaching sideways. _She's smarter then I give her credit for._ Suddenly, Misty barrel-rolled to the wall and lifted the rifle before they had a chance to fire at Gary.

One of the prisoners propped the gun up with a wooden shank, undoubtedly made from the cafeteria's spoons, and it did its job. When they tried to remove it, he swiftly stabbed the poor guy's hand with another.

"Like I said," Said the man, shanking another man's hand, "Some of us just aren't innocent." Once Misty realized he and his friends had taken care of the threat, she wasted no time running over to me and hugged me. She started crying, so I patted her head soothingly.

"Does this mean that things can go back to the way they were?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"Sure." I said, though I knew very well that wasn't the case. Not with the war so close to home.

"Heads up Ash!" Said one of the people handling the guns. I turned to see a pistol flying at my head. I grabbed it, and saw it was almost fully loaded. He smiled, and I realized that he made on of the cops try to shoot at him from the glass, and now the poor guy was missing his pistol.

"I think it's time to go." Gary said, holding a similar pistol. "I knocked the guy out and stole his pistol. Who knows why he didn't use it?"

"Not me. Now let's get these prisoners out. Say, do you think that they have started sign ups for the war?"

"What war?" Misty asked.

"The world war." Gary replied. "And sadly, yes. They have started. I've been recruited into the navy.

**A.M.**

**So, World War I…assuming there will be a World War II. Otherwise it's just World War. So, now Gary get's to help Navy Planes take off and land!**


	4. Not Guilty

**When They're Gone**

**A Pokémon fanfic**

**You know how sometimes you start some really big project, get partially through, and then just forget about it? That is how writing has been for me. If you follow along with my stories then you should know that I will go days, weeks, months, or in this case, years before I update sometimes. It is just a lack of motivation, and I cannot help it. In the mean time, I will try my best to maintain my chapter-a-day schedule.**

**Chapter four: Not Guilty**

**Misty's POV**

"Ash." I said as he walked out of the court.

"Hmm?" He asked, attempting at a heart felt smile.

"How'd it go?"

"They decided that I'm not guilty, but some people think I should still be executed. As for most everyone else, they have been freed. The prison was shut down after the public learned what they did in there and said it was 'un-human'."

"So, can we go back to a normal life?" Ash seemed to go deep into thought. _Hopefully, if life does go back to normal, maybe I can try to get back in my old position, deep in his heart… If only I hadn't have needed to go take care of the gym for so long. Then maybe we would have be able to get close together before all of this…_

"No."

"Hmm?" I asked, completely forgetting the question I had asked.

"I can't go back to a normal life. Alex can't go back to a normal life. But you," he said cupping his hand over my cheek, "you still have a chance. Go, leave me, and become the greatest water Pokémon trainer the world has ever seen." _But what if I'm not obsessed with my childhood dream any more Ash? What if my new dream was to be with you, be more than friends? _He turned and started walking down the road before I pulled out enough guts to ask him. To where, I have no idea.

When he was put in jail they sold his house and all his belongings, including his Pokémon, had gone to Gary Oak. He has nowhere to go, now one to see, and no one to love or be loved by.

It took no more then thirty seconds for me to decide to follow him.

As I jogged up besides him I suddenly lost all my confidence and slowly walked along. We kept walking until we reached the Oak's laboratory. I stopped, wondering why he was here.

He didn't even have to knock before Gary was at the front door, and the two hugged. It was less a hug and more Ash just collapsing into his arms and crying. Suddenly I realized, Gary believed that Ash was the murderer every bit as much as I do, no more or less…if there even _can_ be a less.

When Ash stopped crying, Gary ushered him to his garage, where I looked in amazement at all of Ash's belongings, untouched besides when they were moved there.

"My grandfather would be proud of me for this, but I just hope that he isn't too disappointed in all the money I spent on your house." I looked up at him. "There were some people who were really eager to put themselves where you had lived for all your life. This place had cost me roughly two point five million." _I can't believe it! I just can't imagine the online bids going that high!_

"Gary?" I asked suddenly.

"Wait, who? When did you get here Mist?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Oh. What did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry for the way I thought about you. I'm sorry for thinking you as the antagonist…which you kind of were at the auction."

"You were part of that?"

"Yeah. I stopped bidding at half a million. I can't believe how much it escalated."

"I know."

**Gary's POV**

Five weeks. It's been give weeks since Ash has come out of his house. He spends most of his time in a tree in his backyard with Pikachu. I've tried to talk to him, but whenever someone tries to he drops an apple into their hands that had been carved with intricate designs that he probably spent all his time working on. After the second week people just stopped trying. But today is special, I just can't figure out why.

Misty's Pokémon are playing in the pond, some of my Pokémon were in the field, and some of my flying were hanging around with Ash's flying Pokémon.

My attention was drawn to the land Pokémon, and I saw I quick flash of yellow. I walked over to the Pokémon and observed. _That's why it's special. Pikachu has left the house._ I watched as two of my Pokémon talked each other to the ground, then Eevee threw her hands into the air as her boyfriend, a slightly more powerful eevee, ran out of energy to continue the fight. Then Pikachu stepped into the ring and started a match with the worn out eevee.

I watched the Pokémon train before deciding that it would be a nice time to visit Ash. I turned around and scanned for his house. Seeing it, I started strolling towards his house.

As I walked, I couldn't stop my thoughts from returning to the war. I was to start training next week and I'm not expected back for at least five years. As I neared Ash's house I noticed that the door was wide open.

Fearing for my friend, I ran to the house and saw Misty sobbing into Ash's shoulder while he just stood there staring into space. I looked towards the couch and saw Alex sitting there holding his head in his hands.

"Who died?" I asked, realizing that just after I said it that it wasn't funny given the time and place.

"It's Ash," Alex said, "He was recruited as soldier." He said.

**AM**

**Hey guys, I'm not sick, I'm not injured, I'm slightly insane, so I really don't have a reason to not post and I feel really bad about it. But I know from my previous stories that people tend to be leaniant, so I hope that you can stretch enough to let me apologize for leaving you such a big loss in hope of the story continuing, but hey, I got this out didn't I? **


	5. Goodbye, I hope to see you again

**When They're Gone**

**A Pokémon fanfic**

**You know how sometimes you start some really big project, get partially through, and then just forget about it? That is how writing has been for me. If you follow along with my stories then you should know that I will go days, weeks, months, or in this case, years before I update sometimes. It is just a lack of motivation, and I cannot help it. In the mean time, I will try my best to maintain my chapter-a-day schedule.**

**Chapter five: Goodbye, I hope to see you again**

**Ash's POV**

Silent as always, I packed my belongings to leave for flight training, possibly to never return again. Gary and I had been assigned to the same carrier, and it turned out that my navigator was one of the best fighter pilots in the entire world. I have a nine-year service, assuming I live that long.

I decided to take a break and walked to the living room where I saw Misty fast asleep on the couch.

"She looks so peaceful, despite her tear streaked face." Alex said from behind me. I simply nodded. "Gary went home to pack a little while ago, but I'm not leaving until next year."

"I hope Misty does alright while we're gone."

"She'll be fine, but she's going to be very heartbroken."

"How's that?"

"The whole time you were packing she was crying and begging that you hide from the authorities so that you wouldn't have to go to war."

"I'm sorry Mist," I said kneeling down in front of her, brushing a stray hair away from her face. I could see a ghost of a smile appear on her lips. "But I have to go. I don't want to disgrace mother by hiding, when she would tell me to face my problems head on." As I pulled my hand away from Misty's head the smile instantly faded.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week." I replied looking around at my house.

I looked at the picture of my mother and father just after their wedding. Tehn I looked at one of me, dad, and mother all standing together, I was no more than five, but I remember my dad clearly.

_FLASHBACK_

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Yes Ash?" She responded.

"When daddy get home?"

"He should be back later today. I can't wait for him to arrive." I looked at her, and she obviously had a look of lust in her eyes, but being for and a half, I had no idea that anything strange was going to happen to mom and dad tonight.

"Good. Me can't wait."

Turns out that later that day my father came home, drunk like nobody's business. He fell over, in a dead sleep. Turns out that five minutes later he started vomiting and drowned in his own puke. The paramedics arrived ten minutes after he had fallen to the ground, but he had died a full two minutes before they got there.

My mother and I had blamed him, but as it turns out there was this group of girls who weren't interested in a long relationship, they just wanted the fun parts.

Dad had been force-fed more alcohol then his body could take. After he was raped, he was able to barely walk the ten-minute walk to our house. Ten minutes. Dad was ten minutes away from home. Those girls knew who he was. He was the previous Pokémon master. He was famous, he was determined, and he gave plenty helpful advice to new trainers, but I was a new trainer who never had his help.

Mom and I decided that we wouldn't tell anyone, not 'till the day we die.

_FLASHBACK END_

Mother and I succeeded in not telling. When Mother died, she still hadn't told anyone. The only survivors up till that point were Brock and she. Brock was shot, and the only people left in the room were the murderers, mother, Alex, and I. But she did tell me something. _"Don't tell anyone!" _As she was dying, and I kneeled next to her crying **(that rhymed XD)**, she said one thing; _"Well, maybe you can tell Misty when you're married."_ She smiled one last time before she was dead in my arms.

The murderers called the police, claiming to be my next-door neighbors who had seen everything. They grabbed us by the arms and acted like they had captured us.

I tried to shake away all the bad memories but as I looked at another painting it was of me and my mother sitting in a boat fishing. The next photo was of me in a Pokémon battle, most likely with Gary.

As I analyzed the photos I realized how perfectly they portrayed my life. My parents without me, my parents with me, me and my mother, and then just me. How twisted fate is.

**AM**

**Sorry it's short, but I'm going camping and I wanted to get this out.**


	6. Boot Camp (part 1)

**Take Care of Mist When I'm Gone**

**A Pokémon fanfic**

**Sorry I got caught up in school, I really need to make more time for this. So, after I finish this story, who is up for a ROTG and Frozen crossover?**

**Chapter 6: Boot Camp (1)**

**Ash's POV**

The flight was short, but the weather was terrible. I had to fly myself to training, with Gary in the back. Once we neared our destination, it was mostly smooth sailing. As we flew over a large river, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I slipped it out and gave it to Gary, who read out loud:

"Misty said 'where are you Ash?'"

"Please text her back telling her that we're flying over lake Goneway in the Hoenn region."

"'What are you doing there?'" Gary quoted.

"Flying to boot camp." After a few minutes of silence I heard Gary chuckle. "What?"

"She sent a video. Here, I'll play it for you."

"ASH KETCHUM YOU GET BACK DOWN ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOU, BECAUSE I WILL!" She kept rambling for two or three minutes before the video ended.

"This is going to be really mean, but say make me." I chuckled.

"I want to see her reaction." After a few minutes, we assumed that she just turned her phone off.

After about an hour more of flying, I spotted an airport on the radar. "Welcome, Gary, to boot camp." I said just before pinging the tower. After roughly ten minutes we were landed and my plane was parked.

Silently we walked towards the road and looked for a taxi, seeing none, we decided we were going to try something new.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked, looking at my outstretched hand.

"Hitchhiking." I replied, and in no time at all a roofless convertible stopped next to me. It was a bright red, not quite pink, and was driven by a girl who looked about twenty-one, a year younger than me. She was dressed in cloths that made it look like she was about to go clubbing and her cloths looked really easy to remove.

"Hey, Ash," Gary whispered to me, "Are you sure you want to get in there with that whore?"

"Pfft." I replied, "She's not a whore she's a stripper." I whispered back jokingly before sliding into shotgun. Gary sat in the back behind me, trying to keep as much distance between him and the girl.

"Where are you sexies heading?" She asked.

"Wesleton's training camp." I replied.

"Oh, so you must be soldiers. My second-to-last boyfriend was a soldier. He was killed in action. Most people say KIA, but I don't prefer slang." _Of course you don't._

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Gary asked.

"Five." I looked back at Gary who was furiously typing. He lifted it up and he had said 'what have u gotten us into?'

The ride had been mostly silent, but ten minutes from boot camp the woman had put her arm around my shoulders and slowly pulled my head towards her lips. Not knowing what to do I just tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't have it. Our lips were about to meet, well…more like her lips were about to meet mine… anyway, our lips were about to meet when the car next to us slammed their horn. The girl looked up and saw that she was halfway in our lane halfway in another. She swerved violently back into the right lane, and before she got a chance to try again we had arrived at Wesleton's boot camp. **(Frozen reference)**

"Thank you Mrs.…" Gary trailed off.

"Wendy." She replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Wendy."

"No problem. Here, in case you want to hang out." I couldn't help but snigger at her suggestive tone as she handed Gary a 'business card'.

**Gary's POV**

"My name is Mr. Wesleton, for anyone who can't pronounce it right will get extra work." He said. "A soldier needs to be ready for anything, so it makes sense to be brutal with you all. Expect the unexpected." At that I felt a sudden pain in my back. I spun around to see a line of automatic pitchers throwing baseballs at us. I dropped to the ground, like most others.

"First one to turn their machine off wins." I heard. I jumped to my feet only to have a ball hammered right between the legs. Dropping to my knees I saw Ash sprint forward. He went a few meters before jumping to the ground and crawling the rest of the way. As he switched his machine off he looked around in triumph before realizing that half the other machines were off.

After the 'warm up' as Mr. Weasleton called it, I was assigned a tent with Ash. As we entered laughing about a poor guy about our age who got completely owned.

I looked at my bed to see a military uniform that was a tan camo. Upon further inspection it had a knife, a water canteen, some pockets, and a silver plate that read 'Private Gary'.

"Look who's a Private!" I sniggered at Ash, who was inspecting a very similar uniform.

"That is the basic rank, there isn't much that's very special about it." Ash said.

**A.M.**

**So... i forgot the authors message... If you are reading this than that means i went back in time and added it in.**


End file.
